El final
by athenea10
Summary: Este es el final que me gustaría que tuviese el último libro jejejejeje ¡Ojo! tiene referencias del último libro qué le vamos a hacer... H


¡Hola otra vez a todos! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien. Como estoy de vacaciones pues se me van ocurriendo algunas historias y bueno… las pongo aquí para ver si os gustan jejejejejejeje.

Antes de nada tengo que decir que todos los personajes que se describen a continuación son propiedad de JKR, de la Warner y de cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos.

¡Ah! Un aviso… este es el final que me gustaría que tuviese el libro así que hay referencias al sexto libro (por mucho que me pese…) así que si todavía no lo habéis leído o no sabéis nada de él… yo no lo leería, para no fastidiar el contenido del libro claro.

Bueno, si seguís leyendo espero que os guste jejejejejejeje ¡Agur!

No sé si podré… - Harry Potter se había detenido justo antes de llegar al claro en el que se encontraba esperándole su gran rival Voldemort ansioso de acabar de una vez por todas con la vida del joven mago.

¡Claro que puedes Harry! – le aseguró Hermione Granger que había conseguido seguirle hasta ahí – Recuerda que eres el único que puede conseguirlo…

¿El único que puede conseguirlo? – exclamó - ¿Por esa estúpida profecía? – miró al suelo intentando controlar sus emociones. Si seguía gritando de esa forma conseguiría que los mortifagos que aún estaban buscando a sus amigos les encontrasen antes de que él pudiese acabar con su "jefe" – No sabes nada sobre esa profecía Hermione…

Sé lo suficiente Harry. No te preocupes por favor – se agarró a su brazo intentando canalizarle algo de apoyo – Eres el único que puede derrotarlo – volvió a repetir cada vez más segura.

Porque poseo un poder que él jamás experimentó ¿verdad? – ahora la miró a los ojos. En ellos descubrió una seguridad indescriptible. No era posible que alguien confiase más en él que ella en esos precisos instantes – Porque yo puedo amar… - susurró.

Claro. Eso es algo que él nunca entenderá… el amor. Ya te lo dije en primer curso ¿recuerdas? – sonrió levemente ya que las diversas heridas que ahora poblaban su cara apenas le permitían realizar un leve movimiento sin romper a sangrar.

Lo recuerdo – intentó sonreír también pero el nudo que sentía en su garganta apenas sí le dejaba respirar – Pero… ¡yo nunca he sentido un sentimiento tan fuerte como ese! – con rabia limpió con el dorso de su mano una lágrima de impotencia – Yo no sé lo que es amar Hermione…

¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – parecía a punto de darle una bofetada - ¡Claro que lo sabes! Piensa un poco Harry… seguro que dentro de ti está ese sentimiento – puso su mano en el pecho de su amigo; justo en el corazón.

No – negó tozudamente con la cabeza – Él me quitó a mis padres antes de que pudiese conocerles, antes de que pudiese experimentar en mi piel lo que es el amor paterno. Después me quitó a Sirius… era el único que podría haber ocupado ese gran vacío pero… ¡me lo quitó! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – no me queda nada… ¡nada! Siento… siento que estoy vacío por dentro…

Nunca digas eso Harry ¡nunca! – esta vez si que la mano de Hermione viajó hasta la mejilla del moreno que la miraba impresionado – El año pasado descubriste lo que era ese sentimiento ¿verdad? – él la miraba confundido – Ginny – dijo como única explicación.

Ginny… - susurró mientras la imagen de la chica aparecía en su mente. Lo que vivieron el año pasado. Parecía que de un momento a otro el joven iba a entender las palabras de su amiga y caminaría decidido a afrentar su final pero… se quedó quieto. Quieto mirando directamente a la hierba.

Harry ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó preocupada – Ahora no debes pensar en lo que estará pasando. Sabes que ella, junto a Neville y Luna, están protegiendo a Ron. Ya sabes… por el enfrentamiento con esos mortifagos… - se le quebró la voz. Antes de poder llegar al claro en el que esperaba Voldemort un grupo de mortifagos les habían tendido una emboscada. Miles de hechizos volaban de un lado a otro noqueando a varios de ellos. Pero, en un descuido, Ron recibió directamente el impacto de uno de esas haces de luz. Todos se apiñaron a su alrededor para poder protegerlo. La batalla terminó con todos los mortifagos inconscientes y ellos protegiéndole. Después de varios minutos de que Ron insistiese en que Harry debía seguir adelante él aceptó. Quiso ir solo pero ella nunca lo permitiría. Por eso mismo estaban únicamente ellos dos delante de la última prueba. Exactamente igual que en su primer año. Sólo que ahora eran mayores, más maduros y por supuesto mucho más preparados.

Aunque te suene raro… no estoy preocupado por ella – volvió a levantar su vista hasta que sus ojos conectaron con los de su amiga. Vio cómo lentamente sus heridas, repartidas por todo su cuerpo, comenzaban a escupir sangre. Tembló. No podía ser. Por su culpa. Por su culpa todos sus amigos estaban en las mismas condiciones. Y ella. Ella. Su corazón pareció detenerse. Ese sentimiento… ¿Qué era? No podía darle una etiqueta. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando.

Y no debes estarlo. Ahora lo único en lo que debes pensar es en lo que te espera en ese claro Harry. Sabes que podrás vencerle. – se acercó a él y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Él correspondió al acto de amor entregado por ella. – Sólo tienes que sacar fuerzas de aquí – cuando se separaron volvió a señalar al corazón del moreno – sabes que todos nosotros estaremos contigo ¿verdad? Y también estarán ahí tus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin… y todos los que de verdad te queremos – esta vez, sin importarle por un segundo todas las heridas que tenía por su cara y labios, le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa capaz de iluminar hasta el rincón más oscuro del bosque. Una sonrisa que, sin ella saberlo, iluminó hasta el rincón más oscuro del corazón del joven Gryffindor.

Lo haré. Estoy preparado – dijo con una seguridad tal que parecía haber vuelto ya de la batalla ganada. Dio un par de pasos sin dejar de mirar a su amiga que seguía sonriéndole. Antes de darse la vuelta sintió un impulso. Decidió que era hora de comenzar a seguir a su corazón y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a ella y la besó. Fue un beso muy corto, casi una pequeña caricia, pero hizo que él comprendiese por fin el significado de la palabra amor. – Volveré, no te preocupes – le susurró antes de separarse de ella.

Lo sé. Estaré siempre contigo – le susurró de igual forma Hermione mientras le veía desaparecer por unos arbustos camino al final de la batalla.

¡Por fin has llegado Harry! – exclamó Voldemort contento al verle aparecer frente a él – Pero… ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó con voz sentida - ¿te han tratado mal mis mortifagos? – una carcajada salió de sus labios.

Yo no estaría tan contento Tom… - susurró peligrosamente mientras se colocaba en frente de él varita en ristre.

¡No me llames así! – parecía fuera de sí - ¡no pronuncies mi asqueroso nombre muggle! – le apuntó al corazón – Creo que no es necesario que alarguemos este momento ¿Verdad?

No… ¡terminemos de una vez! – gritó con toda la seguridad que le dio la última conversación con su amiga.

¡Expelliarmus! – la voz de Bellatrix resonó en todo el bosque. Harry vio cómo un haz de luz se dirigía peligrosamente hacía su posición. Su cerebro ordenó a todo su cuerpo que se moviese para rechazar el hechizo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sólo tardaría un par de segundos en estallar en su cansado cuerpo.

¡Protego! – otra voz surcó el aire. Era una voz muy conocida por él. Otro haz de luz consiguió apartar aquel que se dirigía a su cuerpo - ¡Deja que peleen justamente Bellatrix! ¿Acaso tu amo tiene tanto miedo de enfrentarse a Harry que necesita tu ayuda? – ese sarcasmo en la voz… era Hermione ¿quién si no iba a enfrentarse a cualquiera para poder ayudarle?

¡Maldita sangre sucia! – gritó ella enfurecida - ¡Acabaré contigo! – se oyeron ruidos provenientes de la parte izquierda del bosque. Después silencio y, más tarde, se podían ver destellos de colores en el lugar en que se habían oído las últimas voces.

No te preocupes por tu amiguita Harry – Voldemort se dirigió al moreno con una mirada llena de satisfacción por lo que él creía que estaría sucediendo – Bella será muy amigable con ella…

No estoy preocupado por Hermione – respondió seguro sin dejar de apuntar con la varita al pecho de su contrincante – sé que ella acabará con Bellatrix… - terminó con una sonrisa que hizo que Voldermot cambiase drásticamente su expresión a una de odio.

¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Avada Kebadra! – gritó y un haz verde se dirigió a su joven contrincante.

¡Avada Kebadra! – gritó Harry al mismo tiempo. Ambos rayos se conectaron. Era extraño ya que la única vez que ocurrió lo mismo eran dos hechizos completamente contradictorios. Voldemort abrió totalmente los ojos probablemente recordando lo que pasó tres años atrás. Harry lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír ya que, en aquel momento, todo estaba de su parte.

¡Yo no estaría tan contento Harry! – gritó Voldemort al ver la tímida sonrisa que comenzaba a aparecer en la cara de su adversario - ¡Sabes que soy inmortal!

¿Te refieres a los horcruxes? – preguntó con sarna - ¡Hemos encontrado todos y los destruimos! ¡Ya no eres inmortal! – siguió mientras intentaba por todos los medios que su varita no temblase con tanta violencia.

¡Yo no estaría tan seguro Harry! ¡os falta uno!

¿De qué hablas?

¡Son seis Harry! ¡y sólo habéis encontrado cinco! ¡Por lo tanto aún soy inmortal! – el rayo de Voldemort se intensificó comiendo terreno al que estaba lanzando Harry. En ese instante, cuando todo parecía perdido, apareció Fawkes entonando su famosa canción. Aquella que el lord oscuro no podía soportar - ¡Cállate maldito pajarraco! – gritó fuera de sí.

¿Fawkes? – preguntó lentamente Harry ya que estaba poniendo todas las energías en lanzar la maldición definitiva. El fénix sobrevoló al joven mago en círculos como intentando darle ánimos. Cada vez su vuelo era más raso, hasta estar casi a la altura de su cabeza.

¡Ese estúpido ave no conseguirá ayudarte! – gritaba fuera de sí Voldemort mientras intensificaba aún más la potencia de su hechizo.

"_Tú puedes conseguirlo Harry" _sonó la conocida voz de su director _"Eres el único indicado para ello. Tienes una gran fuerza en tu interior. Una fuerza contra la que él no puede hacer nada. El amor de tu familia y de tus amigos. El amor que demostraron al morir por ti, al defenderte, al estar siempre contigo, al seguirte sin importarles el final. ¡Adelante! _Harry escuchó esa voz en su cabeza y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír. Su rayo se iba haciendo cada vez más potente y lentamente comenzaba a ganar terreno al de su contrincante _"Harry nosotros estamos contigo, tanto tu madre como yo. Y también Sirius" _la orgullosa voz de su padre resonaba en su cabeza _"¡Ánimo! ¡Te queremos muchísimo hijo!" _El rayo cada vez comía más espacio al rayo de Voldemort _"¡Sigue así hermano!" _esa era la inconfundible voz de Ron _"¡Tú puedes conseguirlo!" _Eran las voces de todos sus amigos; aquellos que tuvieron que quedarse recluidos en el castillo por su seguridad y de los pocos que pudieron acompañarle hasta ese claro. El rayo de su hechizo estaba completamente igualado con el de Voldemort.

¡Adelante Harry! ¡Lo conseguirás! – Ahora era la voz cansada de Hermione la que inundaba todo el claro - ¡Confío plenamente en ti! – aquellas palabras lograron que su corazón latiese muy deprisa, haciendo que el poder que estaba dormido dentro de él comenzase a despertar imprimiéndole mucha más fuerza al hechizo final.

¡Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello! – de repente Voldemort desató una fuerza terrible haciendo que el rayo de su hechizo acabase totalmente con el rayo enviado por Harry. Un ágil movimiento, totalmente involuntario, por parte del joven mago desvió el rayo a su famosa cicatriz. En el mismo momento que éste impactó en ella Fawkes, que aún sobrevolaba al chico, derramó unas cuantas lágrimas en el mismo lugar. Harry salió disparado hacía atrás por la fuerza del golpe. Ahora su cuerpo inerte estaba tumbado boca arriba. Sus ojos, abiertos por la impresión, miraban al cielo. Al lugar en el que Fawkes aún sobrevolaba en círculos. – Sabía que no podrías vencerme – se acercó lentamente ya que la fuerza que desató segundos antes había mermado sus facultades. - ¡Nunca tuviste una oportunidad! – gritó al cuerpo inerte de su adversario. Durante unos segundos eternos Voldemort observó a su rival intentando distinguir cualquier signo de vida. Al no distinguir ninguno se alejó lentamente de él.

¡Siempre tuve todas las oportunidades! – le gritó Harry que se había levantado impulsado por un resorte invisible - ¡Siempre! – le apuntó con su varita aunque su mano aún temblaba por el terrorífico combate anterior - ¡Avada Kebadra! – gritó y esta vez el rayo impactó en la espalda de su tan odiado rival.

¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir. Al instante su cuerpo estaba en el suelo mientras el pedazo que quedaba de su alma se alejaba lentamente de aquel lugar. Antes de que las puertas del infierno se abriesen para dejarle paso, observó con sorpresa un cambio radical en aquel niño que le había vencido. Maldijo su suerte e ingresó en aquel pozo oscuro lleno de gritos ensordecedores que seguramente oiría por el resto de la eternidad. Después de haber vencido al ser más poderoso y oscuro de todos los tiempos Harry Potter comenzó a caer en cámara lenta al suelo vencido por el cansancio. Lo último que pudo ver antes de cerrar los ojos y tocar la dura tierra fue la figura de Hermione dirigirse corriendo hasta él.

Varios días después un chico moreno despertaba en una cama del hospital de San Mungo. Se puso las gafas para poder observar con precisión todas aquellas figuras borrosas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Vio que Ginny estaba dormida junto a Neville en una de las camas. Seguramente se habían quedado esperando a que él despertase. A su lado se encontraba roncando, como ya era su costumbre, Ron acompañado de una también dormida Luna. Sonrió al ver que el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo era muy bueno. Sacudió lentamente la cabeza. No era su amigo; era su hermano. Miró a todos los lados posibles intentando ver una cabellera alborotada y castaña. Pensó que al despertarse la encontraría a su lado velando su cama. Al no verla sintió un vacío que nunca antes había experimentado. Bueno, tal vez lo había hecho aquel día en cuarto curso en el que vio aparecer y desaparecer a sus padres. Las lágrimas parecían querer salir de sus ojos ya que comenzaban a picarle. De repente oyó un suave ruido. Miró a su derecha y distinguió la silueta de su amiga que se acercaba sigilosamente con un vaso de agua en las manos. Varias vendas estaban colocadas alrededor de su vientre, cara, piernas y brazos. Tenía dificultades para poder andar pero, aún así, lo hacía con sumo cuidado para no despertar a nadie. Se sentó en una silla preparada al lado de la cama de Harry y dejó su vaso encima de su mesilla. Justo donde creía que aún estaban las gafas de su amigo. Extrañada miró a la cama. Vio cómo Harry le sonreía agradecido. Ella sonrió y obligó al joven a volver a meterse en la cama. Le arropó y le ordenó, en tono cariñoso claro, que se volviese a dormir. Le quitó las gafas y no pudo evitar pasar suavemente la mano por la frente del moreno. En la batalla se había roto el último horcruxe en el que Voldemort escondió una de las partes de su alma. Aquel que era el signo de su amigo. Aquella marca que sirvió para marcarle como el único que podría acabar con el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Su cicatriz.


End file.
